


To Fear the Bathhouse

by Homorobotic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ableism, Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Character, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Nazis, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychological Torture, Racism, Torture, Transphobia, Trauma, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homorobotic/pseuds/Homorobotic
Summary: After receiving a distress signal, the Doctor becomes stranded in war-torn Nazi Germany, his only chance of escape rests on the shoulders of his former companions.My first fanfic here, please Read and Review. <3





	To Fear the Bathhouse

_-----------_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, this is my first posted fanfic here, please let me know what you all think, and if you have any suggestions please let me know. Any comment is appreciated and encourages me further. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this.  
> Additionally, this will be historically accurate, so if there are historical details you would like included, feel free to comment. Also, if there are specific scenes that you would like to suggest, feel free to do so.


End file.
